L'élu boude dans son coin
by Storiesmania
Summary: La guerre est finie, pourtant le héros boude. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le sortira de sa torpeur ?


Note d'auteur:

OS écrit dans le cadre de la 113e nuit du Fof sur le thème Bouder

* * *

L'élu boude dans son coin.

Il a tué Voldemort, ça y est, son destin est accompli. Pourtant, loin d'être heureux, Harry, 17 ans, majeur dans le monde des sorciers, est en train de bouder. Il s'est disputé avec Ginny sa petite amie qui lui reproche d'être trop distant depuis la victoire. Mais lui il n'en a rien à faire, il est dans sa bulle, le visage dans ses mains, son front reposant contre le mur froid de la chambre des secrets. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a choisit cet endroit plutôt qu'un autre. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir bien là, en ce lieu où elle a faillit mourir alors qu'elle n'était qu'en première année, et pourtant…

Il se sentait plus en sécurité ici ou dans les cachots, qu'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il resta là, sans émettre le moindre son, profitant du silence emplissant les ténèbres de l'immense salle. Il ne remarqua même pas que le corps du basilic n'était plus là, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas non plus une voix qui l'appelait depuis la statue géante du fond de la salle, celle ayant auparavant abrité le serpent. Par contre, un peu plus tard, il perçut les bras autour de sa taille et le menton reposant sur le sommet de sa tête. Il se redresse et repousse vivement son « agresseur » qui tomba au sol avant de se relever, s'époussetant avec minutie, baguette à la main. Le vainqueur observe l'homme face à lui, des cheveux noirs, la trentaine, de beaux yeux argentés envoûtant et un léger bouc. Il reconnaît avec étonnement Salazar Slytherin, bien en vie, le fixant avec attention.

\- Eh bien, tu ne te souviens pas de moi on dirait mon cher ami, dit-il tristement.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ami ! Je ne le serais jamais ! Vous êtes aussi sombre que votre descendant, si ce n'est pas pire !

\- Voyons, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! N'écoutes pas ta tête ! Suis ton coeur je t'en pries…

Le plus vieux semble soudain souffrir intensément ce qui suscite un pincement dans la poitrine d'Harry qui s'effondre, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se remémore un événement en première année, enfin, quelque chose qu'il s'est passé plus précisément sur le lac noir. Il se rappelle être tombé à l'eau, il se voit couler à pique sans que personne n'ait le temps de le repêcher. La peur et le froid étaient insupportables à se moment là, puis il l'a aperçu, le calamar géant. La bête qui fait si peur aux enfants de Poudlard mais qui est pourtant d'une douceur étonnante l'a prit avec délicatesse avant de le ramener à la surface, dans une étrange grotte. Il entend une voix grave et élégante avec un adorable accent dire :

\- Merci de me l'avoir ramener Izma. Je t'apporterais de quoi manger tout à l'heure.

Un bruit joyeux répond aux paroles prononcées et Harry vois alors la silhouette floue d'un homme s'approcher de lui.

\- N'ais pas peur Harry Potter, je vais m'occuper de toi puis je te ramènerais au professeur McGonagall. Tout ira bien.

Il sent ensuite une douce chaleur l'envelopper et le sécher puis il se retrouve sans rien y comprendre, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Là, une vieille sorcière très gentille lui dit :

\- Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue jeune garçon. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Oui… Où est Izma ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Euh… Non rien, j'ai du rêver. J'étais tombé dans le lac.

\- Oui je sais. Quelqu'un vous a ramené. Vous savez qui c'était ?

\- Non, mais il avait une belle voix, et je penses qu'il reviendra un jour.

\- Qui sait jeune homme, qui sait. Maintenant, venez, vous êtes en retard.

Un autre souvenir succède à celui-ci, dans la chambre des secrets cette fois. Il voit Salazar se dresser entre lui et le serpent qui reconnaissant son vrai maître, se calme et se met à siffler de bonheur. Harry reconnu la voix de son sauveur malgré le fourchelang et lui demande :

\- Où étiez-vous passé toute l'année dernière ?

\- Je veillais sur vous de loin, je serais toujours là pour vous, mais malheureusement pour votre sécurité et celle de mon serpent, je dois altérer votre mémoire. Pardonnez-moi.

Il se voit reculer, effrayé, mais les gestes de l'homme sont tous doux et il le rassure tout en faisant ce qu'il a à faire. Peu avant que Harry ne sombre dans l'inconscience à cause de la morsure, il lui murmure doucement :

\- Je reviendrais, je vous le promets.

Une troisième scène s'enchaîne alors, le montrant blotti dans les bras de son mystérieux sauveur, alors qu'il est en pleurs après qu'il a apprit la mort prochaine de Buck l'hippogriffe.

\- Ne crains rien pour ton ami à plumes mon petit éclair. Va parler à ton amie Hermione, elle saura quoi faire pour le sauver lui et ton parrain.

Il soupire de dépit en séchant ses larmes puis fait une bise à celui qui l'a encore une fois rassuré. D'autres mémoires plus floues se succèdent ensuite très rapidement jusqu'à cette nuit en sixième où tout est devenu noir alors que Severus avait sa baguette pointée sur Albus Dumbledore pour le tuer. Personne ne pouvait rien voir, que se soit les Mangemorts ou les résidents de Poudlard. Seul Harry sut ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Son ange gardien avait remplacé le directeur par un clone de magie qui a été « tué » à la place de l'original. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué, mais lui avait noté une différence légère dans la couleur des yeux de l'homme qui avait chu de la tour, une touche de vert au fond de son regard, signe de la magie de son ami.

D'un seul coup, il se réveille dans le présent et bondit sur ses pieds. En voyant Salazar au sol il se met près de lui et l'enlace, lui murmurant :

\- Je t'interdis de me quitter ! Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Reste avec moi… Je t'en supplies… Tu me l'a promis…

\- Ah… Tu te rappelles enfin… dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Au moins… Je t'aurais revus encore une fois…

\- Non ! Ne meurs pas ! Salazar ! hurle Harry désespéré en voyant ses yeux se fermer.

Il se met alors à paniquer, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour sauver l'homme qui l'a tant aidé et lui a donné l'amour dont il a eut bien souvent besoin, entrant même la nuit chez les Dursley pour un câlin réconfortant et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il se maudit de ne pas s'en être rappelé plus tôt et se met une claque mentale pour avoir bouder pour une connerie alors que la personne qu'il aime vraiment, pas cette pot de colle de Ginny, est en train de mourir devant lui.

\- Merde… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire… gémit-il en prenant Salazar dans ses bras, sa magie entourant le fondateur pour lui donner du répit.

Soudain, il eut une idée et dans un regain d'espoir, il cria à plein poumons :

\- ALBUS PAYEZ VOTRE DETTE A SALAZAR !

Il attend durant quelques secondes, puis Fumseck apparaît avec son maître qui tenait une fiole dans sa main. Il s'approche de l'inconscient et lui verse le liquide dans la bouche, le forçant à avaler. Il était arrivé juste à temps et quelques heures plus tard, l'homme se réveille dans les bras d'Harry, dans une chambre de l'école. Le sourire du jeune adulte réchauffe le coeur du vieux serpent et il l'enlace tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Finalement, avoir boudé n'a pas eut de si mauvaises conséquences que ça pour eux deux.


End file.
